The present invention relates to pole mounting systems and, in particular, to pole and base combinations and their strength against wind forces and the like.
A wide variety of pole mounting systems have been used to anchor poles and to provide support against wind loads and the like. These systems have been used for light poles, flag poles, traffic signal supports, highway sign posts, telephone and electricity poles and a variety of other support poles.
Such poles are often very long and encounter great wind loads and other stresses. A common type of pole mounting system utilizes a pole which is hollow, rectangular (e.g., square) in cross-section and includes a base support (or xe2x80x9cplatexe2x80x9d) to which the lower end of the pole is welded or otherwise affixed. The base support typically has bolt holes by which it is attached to bolts set in concrete, although other ground-attachment means may be used.
Some pole mounting systems use a variety of other structures for providing support for the poles. Various structures have been used in supporting each of the above-mentioned product types, and typically involve interconnection of a pole and a base support by welding and/or bolts.
There are a number of problems and shortcomings in pole mounting systems of the prior art. It is to overcome such problems and shortcomings, to provide an improved pole mounting system for affording greater structural support for poles intended to stand for extended periods of time, and to provide a more economical and more efficient method of creating and assembling such pole mounting systems that this invention is directed.
Examples of the diverse forms of pole-to-base interconnection include the those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,846 to Macchietto; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,048,776 and 4,070,837 to Sato; U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,995 to Gray; and U.S. Pat. No. 899,349 to Steiber.
In many cases, pole mounting systems provide for attachment of the pole to the base only along a horizontal plane of the base where the pole rests on or slips into the base supportxe2x80x94for example, by only a weld along such plane. Certain devices of the prior art, including the device of the aforementioned Macchieto patent, have welded the pole to the base along two separate horizontal planes (e.g., the top and bottom of the base plate). However, this system requires a specially designed pole which has a first outer cross-section that fits into the base plate and a second outer cross-section that does not. The manufacture of such a pole can increase costs significantly and only achieve a slight increase in strength and durability.
Other pole mounting systems of the prior art provide for forged or molded supports projecting from the base. These projections eliminate stress concentration in the base, but do not provide any additional structural strength to the pole. Examples are the devices disclosed in the Sato patents.
Certain other prior pole mounting systems utilize additional supports which are welded at a perpendicular angle to both the pole and the base. These additional supports provide increased structural support to the pole, but require additional material and labor costs. One example of such structure is disclosed in the aforementioned Gray patent.
The aforementioned Steiber patent discloses a post mounting system (for a product used inside buildings) utilizing rivets to attach a post to ears which are formed from a base and inserted into the inside of the post, the lower end of which rests on top of the base plate. Such structure would not provide the support necessary for outdoor pole installations.
Many pole mounting structures require multiple parts in addition to the pole and base in order to provide sufficient structural support. These parts can increase the expense of the pole mounting structure as well as the time needed for assembly. Eliminating or substantially reducing the number of parts necessary to provide sufficient structural support is highly desirable.
There is a continuing need in the field of pole mounting systems, particularly with pole structures intended to withstand large stresses encountered outdoors, for improvements in structural strength and wind resistance, while retaining efficiency in manufacturing and assembly.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved pole mounting system for supporting poles and other vertical structures.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which exhibits greatly increased wind resistance.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which enjoys strong structural support without adding parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which is easily assembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which is easily and efficiently manufactured.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which does not require specially and expensively produced poles.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which has highly versatile functionality.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which provides lasting support for outdoor lighting poles.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which provides increased support to the pole while eliminating stress concentration in the base.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which provides increased support to the pole while eliminating stress concentration in the footing.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved pole mounting system which provides increased structural support through the use of multiplanar welds.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the invention disclosure which follows.
In accordance with the present invention, a pole mounting system having increased structural support is provided for mounting on a footing or the like. The pole mounting system of this invention overcomes certain problems and shortcomings of the prior art, including those noted above, and provides a unique base plate satisfying a number of specific mounting needs.
The pole mounting system of the invention, which is mountable on a footing, includes: (1) a substantially horizontal base plate having a top and a bottom; (2) an opening in the base plate; (3) at least one upright ear attached to the base plate adjacent to the opening and terminating in an upper edge; and (4) a pole having a lower end terminating in a lower edge, the lower end being receivable within the opening and welded to each ear along at least a portion of the upper edge thereof.
In highly preferred embodiments, the upright ears are integrally formed with the base plate. In certain of such preferred embodiments, the upright ears are formed by a process of cutting interconnected slots into the base plate, such that the slots define at least one ear, and then bending each ear upwardly from the top surface of the base plate, such that the resulting upright ears are adjacent to the opening.
In preferred embodiments, the lower end of the pole is welded to the base plate along the entire upper edge of each ear. It is highly preferred that at least a portion of the lower edge, and most preferably the entire lower edge, of the pole be welded to the bottom of the base plate.
In certain preferred embodiments, four upright ears project upwardly from the base plate. In highly preferred embodiments, the four ears are xe2x80x9ctulip-petalxe2x80x9d shaped, as further described herein. The pole, which may be hollow, in such cases has four sides and a quadrilateral cross-section, most preferably square.
In certain other preferred embodiments, the pole has three sides, and three upright ears project upwardly from the base plate. Regardless of the number of sides the pole has, it is preferred that each side of the pole be attached to an ear projecting upwardly from the base plate, since this maximizes the structural support.
In certain other embodiments, the pole has other shapes as are known in the art. Regardless of the shape of the pole, it is preferred that the external surface of the pole is secured to the base plate along ears projecting upwardly from the base plate.
In many embodiments of this invention, the pole supports at least one lighting fixture, and the base plate is secured to a footing.